Thoughts
by Fantastic Lazy Lucario
Summary: Scarlet's lost in her thoughts and needs a friend to talk to, but she also wants to tell what hurts her the most


Scarlet stared at the ceiling. Her blue-green eyes glistened in the moonlight. She couldn't sleep, just stayed awake lost in her thoughts. She climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed and stood in front of her mother's and Minnie's bed. Scarlet wanted to talk to her mother so bad, but she was afraid Minnie would be mad and yell at her so she let them be.

She left out the bedroom and started walking down the dorm hallway with a candle. She wanted to go the other way to her uncle's room, but was interrupted as she bumped into someone. Scarlet rubbed her head and looked to see who the person was

"L-Lee?" she said hesitantly looking up at the young boy.

"Scarlet? Why are you out here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." as she crossed her arms

"Good point." Lee said with a smile on his face.

Scarlet smiled back. "Besides I know it's because of Diana's snoring keeping you up."

Lee chuckled and rolled his eyes, "yeah, that's pretty much all the time," he stopped smiling and down, "so why are you out here? I mean you don't have to talk about, it's fine."

"No, no. I was looking for someone to talk to, your the perfect person."

Lee started to blush and smiled again, "come, we can go in me and my sister's room and talk about it."

Scarlet nodded and followed him down the hallway.

* * *

When she walked in their room, it was nice and clean, cleaner than her and her mother's room. She looked up on the top bed and saw Lee's twin sister, Diana snoring from the top.

"I doubt she'll wake up from us talking," Lee whispered. He sat down on his bed and started to scoot over to make room for Scarlet.

She sat close next to him and let out a sigh.

"It's Minnie."

Lee raised his brow, "what about Minnie?"

"She's always on my ass, she's so fucking controlling, and she's always taking my mom from me!" she yelled slightly making Lee wince.

"You know sometimes I worry about momma and dad when they go hunting or even when their just setting out traps, but momma always tell me not to worry or dad might even make some stupid joke to cheer me up before he leaves."

Scarlet chuckled a little, "Clementine and Louis are the best, way better than my mom."

"Come on, Violet tries. She's got a lot on her plate; she has to lead our group and protects us. She's awesome." Lee smiled at her making her smile back at him.

"I know, but that's not really it." Scarlet looking down at her hands.

"What is Scar?' Lee got closer to her, putting some of her pale long golden behind her ear revealing her blue-green eyes.

"Sh-she told me that I was a mistake, that I should of been killed at birth because I was a reminder of my mom being beaten and raped when she was kidnapped!" her voice cracking as a river of tears ran down her cheeks.

Lee placed his palm over her cheek, wiping some her tears with his thumbs, "Scarlet, you were never a mistake, Violet would die for, you mean everything her."

She looked into his bright amber eyes and snuggled close to Lee, "how do you know?"

Lee placed his forehead on hers meeting her shiny blue-green green to his dark golden eyes, "All I know is that what mothers are for, besides who wouldn't love a badass like you?"

Scarlet slightly punched his arm and laughed, she slowly placed her head on his shoulder, then placed head on top of her's. They slowly started to close their eyes, until they were interrupted by door creaking open. They looked over to see it was Violet opening the door.

"Um, hey you two," Violet said still half sleep, "Scarlet sweetheart, come back to bed, you can talk to Lee tomorrow."

Scarlet nodded and hopped off the bed making her way towards her mother. She took her daughter's hand and two walked out the room.

Lee yawned and layed down thinking about Scarlet.

"Hey lover boy!" Lee jumped from the voice up top and realized Diana was awake.

"Please tell me you weren't awake this entire time."

"I heard and saw everything, since when did you become such a Casanova?"

Lee growled and rolled his eyes, "shut up and just go back to sleep."

Diana tucked herself beneath her blanket and layed back down, "she likes you," she snickered.

Lee closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, but left a slight smirk and slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

**Okay you guys, this is my first short story. I know it may be not that good, but don't worry I'll soon start making chapter stories and my first one be after this little story right here but I'll focus more on the twins and the brothers and sisters because I love the Walking Dead and I'll also make more these kinds of stories so I hoped you enjoyed this little story=D**


End file.
